ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Map Guide
Category:GuidesCategory:Areas Originally posted by Ikas on Allakhazam forums. Map of the Elshimo Regions *Includes Kazham, Yuhtunga Jungle, and Yhoator Jungle. *Sold by Promurouve (Lower Jeuno) and Rusese (Upper Jeuno) for 3000g. Map of Norg Received upon entering Norg after reaching rank 6. Map of Sea Serpent Grotto Ghasts and Ironshells drop the chest key. You can just camp right outside Norg for the key. Once you get your key, run inside Norg and grab a silver beastcoin. Then take a chocobo back out to get to the entrance of Sea Serpent Grotto(or walk through with Sneak) then re-enter (helps having HP in Norg). To get to the Silver Shavings door just make all lefts once your inside until you get to the lake. Theres two Chest points on the path left from the lake. Check there before going through the door. (Thank you Hajimesaitou) For more comprehensive Treasure Chest locations, see herehttp://ffxi-atlas.com/. Map of Ifrit's Cauldron Received after opening your first coffer in this area. (Volcano Wasps drop the coffer keys) . Map of Attohwa Chasm After talking to Chipmy-Popmy (Port Windurst C-8), you need to go to the Manaclipper in Bibiki Bay. The clipper does three tours. You want the tour that goes out to Purgonorgo Isle. Once on the Isle follow the path to H-9 near the center of the isle. There is a ???. This will pop multiple (6-8) Peerifools (Mandragora type mobs). Once defeated, examine the ??? again for a cutscene and the key item "Deed to Purgonorgo Isle". Go back to Chipmy for another cutscene. Now you need to track down one of the Mithran Trackers in Attohwa Chasm. You actually have to zone into Boneyard Gully. Attohwa Chasm, even with a map is very confusing. Mobs in the center of the map (chasm/mountain area) con TW to lvl 59. Mobs in the eastern part of the map con TW-EP (most EPs are in the lower South-East corner) to lvl 59. Mobs in the western part of the map con VT-IT+ to lvl 59. You need to go through all three areas to get to the Gully. Enter Attohwa Chasm from Shakhrami Maze. Follow the path to the chasm. Cross the bridge (very important) and follow the path. In H-10 there is a dead end. You want to head east, not west. This will take you into the lower leveled eastern side of the map. Follow the mountain side north to I-8. There is a cave to take you back into the mountain/chasm area. Follow the path (there is another dead end shortly into the area, head south not west). The path winds in all directions and takes you all over the chasm. In G-7 there is another dead end, head north, not east. You will cross three bridges before you get to the end. Be very careful once you see the tunnel exit. Antlions come very close to the mountain. I used sneak/invis and followed the mountain north again. At F-6, there is another tunnel entrance. Follow this tunnel, one bridge to the Boneyard Gully zone, in the eastern part of square, G-6. Once you zone, you will have another cutscene. After the cutscene, you receive the key item, Map of Attohwa Chasm. Return to Chipmy-Popmy for another cutscene and 2100 gil. This Quest requires Chains of Promathia. Map of Bastok Region Sold by Elesca (Northern San d'Oria), Mhoji Roccoruh (Port Windurst), Pehki Machumaht (Windurst Woods), Rex (Bastok Port) and Violitte (Southern San d'Oria ) for 200g. Map of Beadeaux Sold by Rex (Port Bastok) and Karine (Bastok Markets) for 3000g. Map of Bibiki Bay Sold by Ludwig (Mhaura) for 3000g. Map of Bostaunieux Oubliette Blandine (I - 9 - Mhaura) is looking for her missing husband who took the ship to Selbina. Talk to her and then to Grimr and Zexu outside on the dock, and finally to Celestina. She mentions her missing father was wearing a sand charm. Get on the boat and fight Crossbones for the rare sand charm drop. Bring it back for your reward. Map of Carpenters' Landing Sold by Elesca (Northern San d'Oria) and Violitte (Southern San d'Oria) for 3000g. Map of Castle Oztroja Sold by Mhoji Roccoruh (Port Windurst) and Pehki Machumaht (Windurst Woods) for 3000g. Map of Crawlers' Nest The Mayor of Selbina, Abelard, wants you to find stone monuments left by a certain adventurer and copy their writings to clay. He gives you a lump of selbina clay. How the quest works When you talk to Abelard, he gives you a piece of clay and you are requested to bring imprints of stone monuments from around Vana'diel. These are found in all the outdoor areas, not in dungeons. Trade the clay to the monument to get an imprint, take the imprint back to Abelard and repeat for the other monuments. There are 17 monuments in total. You will receive money for each of them depending on the difficulty, and once you have done 15, you automatically receive a map for Crawlers Nest. After you get the map, you can receive the clay again for the next monument. But since you are likely to want the Crawlers Nest map before you are a high enough level to get the last two imprints (from Battallia and Sauromugue), I recommend this strategy. The Monuments The stone monuments are listed in chronological order: 1- South Gustaberg K10 - 800gil 2- North Gustaberg -3000 gil Head northeast of Dangruf Wadi to the stream of the waterfall. The monument lies in the cave behind the falls - 3000gil 3- Konschtat Highlands G7 - 1000gil 4- East Ronfaure G11 - 800gil 5- Jugner Forest H12, 2 tigers guard the cave to the stone - 1000gil 6- Rolandberry Fields K11, Beware of Evil Weapons - 3000gil 7- Battalia Downs Battalia Island to the south - 10,000gil 8- West Ronfaure I10 - 800gil 9- Valkurm Dunes E9 - 1000gil 10- Pashow Marshlands F6 - 1000gil 11- La Theine Plateau J7, Go down the gorge at H7 and follow the cave roads to the monument - 1000gil 12- Sauromugue Champaign I9, Accessible by going thru Garlaige - 6000gil 13- Meriphataud Mountains J10 - 1000gil 14- Tahrongi Canyon E5 - 1000gil 15- West Sarutabaruta G9 - 800gil 16- East Sarutabaruta K6 - 800gil 17- Buburimu Peninsula J5 - 1000gil Map of Dangruf Wadi Degenhard (Bastok Markets H-10), wants you to bring him the item that is the secret of his healthy life, which is a bone chip. Map of Davoi Sold by Elesca (Norther San d'Oria) and Violitte (Northern San d'Oria) for 3000g. Map of Delkfutt's Tower Imasuke (Port Jeuno E-6) wants a Kaiser Sword. This drops from Dancing Weapons in Qufim. Map of Eldieme Necropolis Sold by Promurouve (Lower Jeuno) for 3000g. Map of Fei'Yin Hariga-Origa (Windurst Waters F-8) asks for a Slime Oil, which drops from various slime creatures, and a frost turnip, which can be bought at the Culinarian's Guild. Bringing him these gets you a Map of Fei'Yin and also 3,000 Gil. Map of Garlaige Citadel Sold by Promurouve (Lower Jeuno) and Rusese (Upper Jeuno). Map of Ghelsba Region Sold by Elesca (Northern San d'Oria) and Violitte (Southern San d'Oria) for 600g. Map of Giddeus 20. Map of Giddeus - Sold by Merchants: for about 600 gil Mhoji Roccoruh (Windurst Port) Pehki Machumaht (Windurst Woods) Map of Gusgen Mines 21. Map of Gusgen Mines - Bastok Port Starting NPC: Gudav (H - 5) - Speak with Gudav (H-5) in Port Bastok. He tells you that the boss of the construction has been missing. Apparantly, the boss disappeared with the a dog. Get a dog collar from the Black Wolf in North Gustberg which spawns at night time, and bring it back to Gudav. Map of Horutoto Ruins 22. Map of Horutoto Ruins - Windurst Watersn Starting NPC: Hariga-Origa (F - 8) - Hariga-Origa sends you out to talk with Ipupu in West Sataburata. Talk with him and return and you will get a map of the ruins. The Optistry is in Windurst Waters. It is easy to find, it's on your map. The Optistry is made up of two towers, an east and a west tower. Hariga-Origa is in the WEST tower, he is the FIRST NPC you will see when you walk in the door. Once you talk to him and he gives you the quest, you will need to go to West Sarutabaruta. The tower (as already posted) is halfway between I-8 and J-8. There are two NPCs in this tower, Ipupu is one of them. Map of Jeuno Region 23. Map of Jeuno Region - Sold by Merchants: for about 600 gil Elesca (San d'Oria North) Karine (Bastok Markets) Ludwig Mhaura) Mhoji Roccoruh (Windurst Port) Pehki Machumaht (Windurst Woods) Promurouve (Jeuno Lower) Rex (Bastok Port) Violitte (San d'Oria South) Map of Korroloka Tunnel 24. Map of Korroloka Tunnel - Sold by Merchants:Ashu Bolkhomo (Rabao) Notes: Cost: 3,000 gil Map of Kuftal Tunnel 25. Map of Kuftal Tunnel - Can be obtained in Coffers, Robber crabs have the most common drop for the key. Map of Kuzotz Region 26. Map of Kuzotz Region - Sold by Merchants: Ashu Bolkhomo (Rabao) Notes: Cost: 3,000 gil Map of Li'Telor 27. Map of Li'Telor - Sold by Merchants: for about 3000 gil Ludwig (Mhaura) Map of Ordelle's Caves 28. Map of Ordelle's Caves - Sold by Merchants: for about 600 gil Elesca (San d'Oria North) Violitte (San d'Oria South) Map of Palborough Mines 29. Map of Palborough Mines - Sold by Merchants: for about 600 gil Karine (Bastok Markets) Map of Qufim Island 30. Map of Qufim Island - Sold by Merchants: for about 3000 gil Promurouve (Jeuno Lower) Rusese (Jeuno Upper) Map of Ranguemont Pass 31. Map of Ranguemont Pass - Selbina Starting NPC: Thunder Hawk - Thunder Hawk wants you to rescue two merchants who were kidnapped by Quadavs. They are being held at the jail in Beadeaux. To get into the jail cell, you first need to get a Quadav Charm. This drops from De'Vyu Headhunter. Once you get the item, take it to the jail door at I-8. This triggers a cut scene. Return to Thunder Hawk with what you learned. He will reward you with 3,000 Gil and a Map of Ranguemont Pass. Map of Ranperre's Tomb 32. Map of Ranperre's Tomb - San d'Oria North Start NPC: Aurege (F - 3) - Speak with Aurege in North San d'Oria he will explain his problem and tell you that he needs to speak with Varchet. Varchet can be found in San d'Oria South near the fountain in the NE corner. Speak with Varchet and he will agree to help you only if you win against him gambling. Gamble with him until you win. Once you do, return to Aurege and receive your reward. Map of Shakrami Maze 33. Map of Shakrami Maze - Sold by Merchants: for about 600 gil Mhoji Roccoruh (Windurst Port) Pehki Machumaht (Windurst Woods) Map of Tavnazia 34. Map of Tavnazia - Tavnazian Safehold Starting NPC: Elysia (G - 10) - Elysia (G-10) wishes you to recover a hairpin she thinks she may have dropped while shopping. She can be found as you enter the circular room with the bridge by following the path to the right and entering the 2nd hall on your right. After speaking with her, go back the way you came, take another right and follow the ramp up. There is a door just to your right as reach the top of the ramp, go through it, and up the next ramp at the end of the hall. Hang yet another right, follow the path all the way south. At the end of this corridor is a small chamber (K-8/9). Examine the ??? on the ground near Korbi-Marobi. Return to Elysia. She now wishes you to distract Pradiulot while she prays. He can be found at the west end of the altar/bridge room at H-9. Speak with him, and after a brief cutscene, you will be rewarded with the map of the Tavnazia. This Quest requires Promathia As well this gives the maps of Misereaux Coast, Lufaise Meadows, and the Tavnazian Stronghold. Map of the Boyahda Tree 35. Map of the Boyahda Tree - Can be obtained in Coffers Key Item : Bark Spiders drop the coffer key. Map of the Labyrinth of Onzozo 36. Map of the Labyrinth of Onzozo - Can be obtained in Chests/Coffers Key Item. Map of the Northern Regions 37. Map of the Northern Regions - Chateau d'Oraguille Starting NPC: Chalvatot - You need to examine Queen Leaute's Grave in Chateau d'Oraguille and then talk to Chalvatot, who is nearby, to get the quest. He wants you to get a Derfland Humus to help him maintain the Queen's garden. This drops from Doom Scorpions in the Crawler's Nest. Map of the Quicksand Caves 38. Map of the Quicksand Caves - Can be obtained in Chests/Coffers Key Item. Map of the San d'Oria Region 39. Map of the San d'Oria Region - Sold by Merchants: for about 200 gil Karine (Bastok Markets) Ludwig (Mhaura) Mhoji Roccoruh (Windurst Port) Pehki Machumaht (Windurst Woods) Promurouve (Jeuno Lower) Rex (Bastok Port) Map of Toraimarai Canal 40. Map of Toraimarai Canal - Mhaura Starting NPC: Rycharde (I - 8) - After completing the Unending Chase quest, talk to him again. He gives you a pizza to deliver to Valgeir in Selbina. Deliver the pizza and return back to tell Rychard what they guy thinks about his food and he gives you the map. Map of Uleguerand Range 41. Map of Uleguerand Range - San d'Oria Port Starting NPC: Antreneau (G - 7) - To activate this quest you need to go to South San d'Oria, G-7, go on the 2nd floor of the house, read the diary a couple of times until you have read up to page 4. After that head back to Port San d'Oria and talk to Antreneau in the Rusty Anchor Pub who will say that the map for Uleguerand Range is top secret and his nephew has gone there to investigate the mountains. He asks you to find his nephew and tell him he wishes him back soon. Now you have the quest and now you need a Moblin Hotrok. Moblin Hotrok is dropped by Moblin Ashman in Oldtown Movalpolos. When you have to rock, go to Uleguerand Range. Now for the hardest part.What you are looking for in Uleguerand Range is a ??? at about the position of F-9, as F-9 seems very easy to get to, this is NOT the case, the position is among the cave ledges you can't reach from the entrance, what you now have to do is run all around Uleguerand Range to the top of it. For this will Sneak and Invisible be needed for anyone who attempts doing this as the mobs here starts con at Easy Prey to Tough at the entrance for lv65. Higher up things start con IT and at the highest point there will be mobs that are IT++ for lv75 also. Also there is a monster type here that sees through Sneak and Invisible, with carefullness you can avoid them. DO NOT and I repeat, do NOT jump down holes on the way. Brontotaur, Tyrannotaur and Molech is the mob that sees through, if I forgot another name they have, you should recognize it nontheless. Once you are at the top, start walk towards F-9 and you will see two slopes, if you face so you can see both, the right one is where you will be sliding down. As if the hard part was to reach this point, the hardest is now to slide correctly and either find a hidden hole on the slope to reach the caverns, or land on the platform down below, which by the way is VERY difficult to see til its almost to late. The left ledge of the slope is where you should go, but not completely into the ledge. When you reach either the hole (which you wont see til you fall through) or manage to and on the platform, walk around inside the caves and look for the ???. Trade the Moblin Hotrok and you will get a cutscene. After cutscene you get the map and quest complete. Map of Vollbow Region 42. Map of Vollbow Region - Ashu Bolkhomo (Rabao) Notes: Cost: 3,000 gil Map of Windurst Region 43. Map of Windurst Region - Sold by Merchants: for about 200 gil Elesca (San d'Oria North) Karine (Bastok Markets) Ludwig (Mhaura) Pehki Machumaht (Windurst Woods) Promurouve (Jeuno Lower) Violitte (San d'Oria South) Map of Zehrun Mines 44. Map of Zehrun Mines - Sold by Merchants: for about 200 gil Karine (Bastok Markets) Map of Zvahl Castle Jeuno Ru'Lude Gardens Start NPC: Radeivpart (H - 9) Radeivpart asks you to bring him a Flame Degen. This can be bought at AH, dropped, or Crafted (Alchemy). The prize is a map of Zvahl Castle. Map of Oldton Movalpolos Found when opening your first treasure chest in Oldton Movalpolos. Mobs that drop chest keys include: *Moblin Ashman (1, may also drop item for Ulugelard Range Map Quest) *Moblin Rodman *Moblin Coalman *Goblin Oilman Map of Den of Rancor Found in Den of Rancor coffers. (I picked this one will on out way to the sacrificial camber for ZM4, so I'm not sure what drops the key.) Map of Temple of Uggalepih Found when opening your first coffer in the Temple of Uggalepih. For this one, the easy way to get the coffer key is to kill Temple Wasps. Map of Quicksand Caves Found when opening your first coffer in Quicksand Caves. The coffers on this one spawns on the eastern part of the desert. Map of Pso'Xja this one is a chest, but it abit challenging to get to the "right treasure chest" for anyone below lvl69. I say right treasure chest coz the chest turns into a mimic if you come close to it. The right tower to go to is the one with no lvl cap, the one close to the zone of Ranguemont Pass at G-9. Once inside you need to get the blue and green braclet, both key items. You need them coz there r 2 lock doors inside that can only be opened by these key items. I used this map when i was there, and this one was really a big help-->link=http://www.koolaid-ffxi.org/linkshell/space/Pso%27Xja/link. Ok getting the key items is not that easy. Once you target the green or blue ???, the room will be locked and 2 NM idols will spawn. They will use invinsible every 2min, i think. Dont be afraid if they use it because if one idol uses invinsible, the other one is vulnerable. So just switch targets when they use invinsible. Once u get the key items, you look for the right treasure chest. BTW the key is dropped by the fake treasure chest. This is what ive notice in this area regarding the treasure chest. If you see ONE treasure chest in a room, then its a fake one. If you see TWO treasure chests in a room, then you're in luck coz u found the right one. But once u open one of the chests, the other one turns into a mimic. So be prepared.